


Phasma Drabbles

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Awesome Phasma, Badass Phasma, Dominant Phasma, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Star Wars References, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination





	Phasma Drabbles

**Anon said: " 24 from the new list and Phasma, please? I’ve been loving your responses to these prompts, btw!"**

Thank you so much! I’m glad you’ve been enjoying them :) Hopefully you enjoy this one too.

_Modern AU Phasma + “Is that a tattoo?”_

* * *

 

Working for the First Order was often a strain on everything in your life, whether you were fully aware or not. As of late, it seemed to be paying special attention to your body and draining you. No matter how many hits anyone made as of late, it was never enough for Snoke. 

With an exasperated sigh you slumped against the cool metal wall behind you and slid to the floor. Your makeshift hotel for the night wasn’t ideal, but at this point you were just happy to finally sit down. Even if it was only for a small amount of time, it was something.

Hux released a similar sigh to match yours as he laid on his left side just a couple feet away from you. Kylo managed to be his ever isolated self still and slumped himself in a corner, pulling one of his knees close to himself. Phasma however found herself right before you, allowing herself to just barely stretch her long legs in your direction. 

You were never certain how to feel about Phasma, except curious. Everything about her seemed to invoke a question mark. She wasn’t as open to you as Hux and Kylo had been, and you were dying to know why. She couldn’t have possibly been intimidated by you…perhaps she was jealous? Interested in you?

Just as the flaring curiosity went through the front of your psyche, something instantly pulled your attention away. A small glimpse at Phasma’s hip which was just subtly exposed by her lifted tank top. More intriguing than the seeming defined muscles you saw was the design inked into them. Though you couldn’t entirely make it out, you could see the faint traces of the image. Tattoos weren’t any surprise with this group, especially considering Kylo’s ever developing sleeve, but this one you knew was different. Phasma never shied away from much, except for showing this one thing.

Furrowing your brows you titled your head slightly, “Is that a tattoo?”

Phasma’s body went stiff as her eyes suddenly locked onto yours. As if sensing the sudden tension in the small space both Kylo and Hux turned their attention to you both, awaiting your own reactions. Phasma did not falter her glare once as she sternly responded.

“Is it your business?”

You shrugged, “I was just curious. The blackbird looks cool.”

Phasma scoffed as she aggressively tugged down her tank top, instantly hiding the image from you. “Fuck off.”

Your brows furrowed again at her reaction. She was often short tempered and angry, she never seemed this reactive however. That was more of Kylo’s expertise. 

“I’m sorry if-”

Before allowing you to explain yourself or apologize Phasma excused herself from the small space, not bothering to make eye contact with any of you or make any verbal indications as to what she was doing. Wherever she as going, the only thing you knew for sure was that she was obviously upset. 

Once she left, leaving you even more curious and confused you heard a familiar baritone voice, “She’ll be fine. She’s just not a fan of sharing much.”

You nodded, taking note of that. You would have taken Phasma as a woman who did not turn away from even the most cringe worthy of questions about her past. Then again, she was very likely someone who only shared her stories of survival and strife in life rather than deeply personal matters or feelings. Maybe one day you’d break down that wall.

Kylo smirked at you, “Wanna see my tattoos?”

You rolled your eyes, “I see them more often than I need to.”

He smiled as a small huff of air left his nostrils, “You love it.”


End file.
